The Sixteenth International Symposium on Attention and Performance: Information Integration in Perception and Action, is being organized by Drs. Toshio Inui and James L. McClelland and will be held in Kyoto, Japan, July 11-15, 1994. Twenty-five papers, in addition to one special Association Lecture are scheduled to be presented by invitation on the following topics: 1) integration within modality; 2) the binding problem; 3) integration for representing space; 4) integration for motor control; 5) integration in language processing; 6) when integration fails. All the papers presented in the symposium will be refereed prior to being included in a volume of proceedings which is expected to be published within fourteen months of the symposium.